


The Cat Came Back

by VarenNeoRaven



Series: The Alpha and the Omeowga [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Vergil has a new pet, Winston - Freeform, more fun with animals, soft!Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarenNeoRaven/pseuds/VarenNeoRaven
Summary: It's been a week, and several break in attempts by a new "friend" leave Vergil perplexed.Sequel to Devil May CatI'm sorry.
Series: The Alpha and the Omeowga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002588
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	The Cat Came Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrPepper280](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPepper280/gifts), [TehRevving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/gifts), [LadyMuzzMuzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/gifts).



It’s been a week since the raccoon first knocked on the kitchen window of Devil May Cry, and since then, the animal has been back twice. While the raccoon had in fact, not bitten anyone, nor had it destroyed anything  _ permanently _ , the little scoundrel had managed to find the laundry room, and relieved itself into a dirty pile of Dante’s things. Luckily, the deed had gone unnoticed until a day later, when Dante finally had run out of clean things to wear. But since then, it had been banned, though honestly, the act had quite endeared the little creature to Vergil. Which has left Vergil no option, but to ignore the gentle rapping and chitters outside the window as he grabbed his snack. After all, it was explained to him conversing with the creature would not make this any easier, its mind too simple for the task.

_ “Heh. You’re turning out to be a real animal lover, ain’t ya Shakespeare?” _

_ Griffon. Is there something you need? _

_ “Nah, just noticing… for a guy who wants the raccoon to leave, you seem to be helping feed these strays a bit more often than usual.”  _ The sensation of ruffling feathers, down his arms and in the back of his brain.

_ Foolishness. I am just acutely aware that businesses haven’t been restored here yet, and it’s getting colder. I seem to remember you also not being fond of starvation.  _ He places the bowl of kibble down, in the center of the alley, by the dumpsters. He walks back towards the shop, then pauses at the end of the alley, to watch as the different cats come slinking out of their hiding spots.

_ “Softie.” _

He turns back, intent to head inside as the sun begins to set. While the cold doesn't affect him, he's decided these days he prefers warmth, after so long without. Shadow slides out next to him for the walk, sniffing the crisp air. A few minutes of rather peaceful silence, and he nears the doors. Already from here even through the thick door, his ears pick up the booming laugh of his brother over indignant shouts from two female voices.  _ Ah. Lady and Trish are here as well, then. _

He takes a moment to scan the street and steel himself, to let Shadow have just a moment longer outside, as well as himself. Things aren’t unpleasant inside, if anything the lack of animosity for the sake of Dante and Nero is more unsettling than the idea of a fight. But, the sheer amount of  _ noise _ they create is all too new to him. This much noise without the need to silence it for fear it will silence him first… is inevitably tiring. He considers for a moment using Yamato to slice into his room, another childish thought he brushes off. So, just a minute of peace more.

CLATTER.

Vergil slowly turns his head over his shoulder curiously as Shadow whips about to face the intruder, as if she was caught off guard.  _ Sloppy, Shadow. _ And there, just around the corner of the building, waddling towards him, while making what Vergil can describe as squeaking noises, is the raccoon. 

It hasn’t stopped its approach.

The raccoon now, wagging about its tail, is within just 5 feet of Vergil. Shadow decides this is the time to announce her, rather ignored, presence with a low but quiet growl.

The raccoon pauses and glances at Shadow for just a moment, and then utterly dismisses her as it continues its approach. 

The raccoon then gets up on its hindquarters and begins to… beg? It reaches up then brings its paws together and down, repeatedly. Vergil considers the motion, head tilted slightly. It’s curious, he’s not quite sure--

_ “Uh? V? You just going to stand there, or you gunna share the kibble you brought out for it anyway?” _

_ Oh.  _ Right, The food. Cackling bursts in Vergil’s skull, like far off peels of lightning. With no bowls left, Vergil simply places a small pile on the sidewalk. For some reason, it feels wrong, but with his brother and his friends inside, the fewer trips in and out the door, the fewer questions will be asked. Still.

“Apologies. Your bowl is in the alley.” Another rumble of snickering inside his skull, and a firm but quick tug on the bonds seem to bring that to a halt. Though a grumble remains. He could not seem to stop himself from speaking to the blasted creature any way, while watching it gently plop itself in front of the pile, and begin to pick up a couple pieces to stuff into its mouth, crunching happily. “You have been banned from the house, for the crime of forcing Dante to address his grotesque laundry experiment. I am not sure, but I fear if any more demonic blood had entered that pile, it may have gained sentience.” The raccoon, to its credit, let out a chittering noise at that, most likely because it was excitedly eating, but timing worked in its favor.

In not long at all, the food is gone, and the raccoon has returned to begging. Another pile of kibble is placed. Another pile is demolished. When the raccoon begs for thirds, Vergil realises this creature may indeed share a trait with his brother, gluttony. “That’s enough for today. I believe you will find more in the alley, if you really are still hungry.” He finally begins to head for the door to go inside, only for his new furry friend to attempt to enter with him. Luckily, Shadow stops it. As Vergil closes the door, beady brown eyes seem to get rounder in the darkening outdoors. With the door shut and locked, Vergil decides to head to bed early. 

He doesn’t feel like entertaining company at all any more. 

  
  


The next week, Vergil learns raccoons are clever. And stubborn. Every day, a new attempt to break into the office is made. The raccoon has, each time, tried a different method for entry. The first, the little rascal tried to pry the kitchen window open from where it had been left cracked after a cooking lesson gone awry. The second time, it waited, flat against the door and tried to slide in as feet went out. Unfortunately, the poor thing was sent bouncing down the step when it instead collided with Dante’s boot, head first. Fortunately, while shocked, the animal was perfectly fine, save its pride, which it collected in a nearby dumpster. The third attempt involved trying to climb inside a basket of clean and mended laundry from Kyrie, really, that woman was far too kind, in which Vergil simply scruffed the animal and set it back down. Only for it to attempt the door. Again.

It appears today’s attempt was successful.

After a day of dispatching Furies, Vergil has come home to find, in his room,  _ behind the closed bedroom door, _ the raccoon. The thing is sitting on his bed, against his pillows, hind legs spread wide to show its -- his tail. He’s… sitting there,  _ like a person,  _ eating crackers Vergil swears he had hidden well. Vergil is utter dumbfounded as to how he got in the room, while he sometimes keeps his window open, there’s nothing for--

The rain gutter.

The raccoon had climbed the rain gutter, which passes a foot by his window.  _ Clever, indeed. _

“You must be rather proud of yourself.”

Chittering sounds.

“You know you can’t stay. Time to go. Go on. Out.”

Whimpering, eyes widening, flopping over, belly up, head curled underneath his own body in submission. 

...not this again. “You can’t stay.”

More whimpering, the raccoon wiggles his entire body against the sheets, propelling it gently towards the edge on its back, when its nose suddenly encounters a book. The raccoon reaches out gently, and grabs a hold of the book, and curiously, begins to flip through the pages over its head. Conflicting emotions cross through Vergil’s mind, seeing it go through his newest addition to his growing collection. First, a sudden concern for the well being of his book. Second… well he’s not quite sure. The raccoon has stopped on a page, and if you were to ask a child what they thought the raccoon was doing, they may have answered “reading.” He gently takes the book away. 

“...If you keep yourself quiet and relieve yourself strictly outside, you may seek haven here tonight.”

_ “Are you kidding me, V?! How do you expect a  _ **_Raccoon_ ** _ of all things to agree to that, huh? He doesn’t even speak English!” _

_ If it makes a mess, I will clean it, and then the window will be kept shut when I am not present. _

Vergil takes a pillow off the bed, along with the raccoon, and sets them both on the floor. A quick trip down to the kitchen, blessedly unnoticed, and he has a bowl of kibble and water ready. Vergil slips out of his gear, and after a quick shower, finds the raccoon curled up on his remaining pillow on the bed. A huff, and Vergil removes him back to his pillow. Vergil gets in bed, ready to call it, when his elbow is greeted by the surface of the still open book. The poem catches his eye, and his mind drifts to his new secret companion. After finishing, he gives his companion one last look over, and decides.

“I think… I will call you Winston.”

_ “Where’d you get that one, Shakespeare?” _

_ Nowhere in particular. _

_ “...That was the author’s name of that poem, wasn’t it?” _

_ It seemed fitting. After all, he picked the poem. _

Whatever Griffon had to say after that, Vergil pointedly ignored, as he shut off his bedroom light to go to sleep.

Twenty minutes after he was solidly asleep, Winston climbed back into bed against Vergil's side, curling up for a good night's sleep.


End file.
